


My lovely nymph

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor??, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You knew your time there had met its ending, though you never expected to be found that way by the kind you had always been isolated from.





	My lovely nymph

Noise, pollution, masses; the dense air made you almost faint. It was really difficult to breath, too overwhelmed about what showed before you. You had never seen such _enormous_ building, you couldn't even see its _peak_. Sam's hand was the only thing that made you keep going, his warmth encouraged you. You looked at your right, eyeing him, and soon you met his bright smile. He never stopped looking at you, focusing on your reactions, taking care you were alright. He squeezed your hand slightly, reassuringly. You closed your eyes for a moment and smiled, making him know you were comfortable with him. He couldn't help it and kissed you, his lips found yours quickly; you kissed him back eagerly, though he broke the kiss too soon for you.

Squeezing his hand back, you looked ahead, moving impossibly closed to him as the two of you entered the Avengers Tower. For a moment, you laid your head against his left shoulder, in a display of affection, to which he would reply with a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Let's go, my lovely nymph”

Sometimes you would regret leaving your safe place. Nevertheless, Sam's presence always managed to make you endure it. You were too comfortable with him, despite how you two met, and you were sure you loved him.

As you were walking, you remembered that day. It was a memory you would cherish dearly.

 

* * *

 

 

“The coast is clear over here”. Steve Roger's voice is heard through the earbuds they were using.

“I'm almost done”, Black Widow replied. “I can't find Sam though”

“Sam?”, Steve asked.

The three of them had been to a mission in Central Europe. It was a Summer night and at first everything had seemed calm, but soon they found some Hydra agents in the ruins of an ancient castle. Ruins, or what they wanted them to look like. They had to split up in order to confuse the enemy, but now it seemed a bad idea, as more and more agents had appeared and Sam was nowhere to be found.

“Hey!”, Falcon's voice seemed too far away even with the earbuds. “Can you hear me?”

“Where are you?”, Natasha asked as she tried to find the exit of that place.

“I'm already outside, there's a forest”

“Let's meet there”, Captain America ordered.

The forest where Sam had been waiting was strange, or that was what he though. It was true that at night everything seemed different, but this forest looked sick, as if all forms of life had already left and only those spectre-like trees were to remain. That image sent a chill down his spine and without realising, he took a step back.

“Come on...”, he muttered, not wanting to be alone there for much longer.

The first one to find him was Natasha, running towards him on alert. She never stopped looking behind, making sure no one had found her. Steve took his time, as he was too busy fighting with some Hydra agents.

But when he arrived, his suggestion met Sam's disagreement.

“No, man, we aren't going there”

“Sam, there's no other way”, Steve tried to reason. “We must move”

Before he could reply, Natasha took the lead, not a word did she say. She knew the only way that would make Sam move was leaving him behind. She also didn't want to go there, but she also knew it was their only chance. They needed to leave unnoticed, and she was pretty sure the enemy was still looking for them in the underground of that castle. Steve followed suit.

“Sure, let's face another danger!” Begrudgingly, Sam followed them closely.

 

* * *

 

 

The forest was vaster than expected. It wasn't leafy, almost all leaves had already disappeared, leaving behind the skeletal forms of the dead trees. They advanced nonetheless, Steve wasn't afraid of the forest, as they had left a much more dangerous threat behind. They needed to pass through it in order to find the way to the quinjet. The further they went, the deeper they were, it seemed as if there was no ending, but he was sure they would find it.

 

Sooner or later.

 

Despite their constant patience and their continuous advancing, the monotony of walking through non-existent paths was driving Sam crazy, so when Natasha talked he just couldn't help it.

“I'm quite sure we've already been here”, that was the last straw.

“That's it!”, he almost shouted, making his partners stop and look at him. He was two steps behind them.

“This is impossible!”, he added.

Out of frustration, he took his googles from his head. “We need plan B”

Steve sighed but, then, something came up with an idea. “Sam”, he attracted his attention.

“What?”

“We could use Redwing”

Natasha had never witnessed Sam's face to light up that way. There's a first time for everything, she thought with a smile.

“Let's do this!” Sam agreed.

Then, he released his drone and prepared the commands before letting it go. Steve's idea was brilliant, with Redwing's help, they could find the other end without being noticed by the enemy.

Sam mood improved rapidly, too much for his team's amusement.

“Don't forget to thank him later!”

 

* * *

 

 

Since morning you had felt uneasy, the moment you had woke up you could tell something was going to happen. You didn't know if it was going to be something bad or not, but the feeling was there. Despite that inner alarm, you just did what you would always do: walk through your forest and try to find some food.

It had been quite difficult to find food there, as all animals had already decided to leave, and your only sustenance consisted on vegetables and plants that had turned to be more and more scarce. You knew it was time for you to go, but you just didn't want it. You had been in this forest for centuries, it belong to you, and it was difficult to say goodbye after those years.

But something had happened to your forest. It all started when the ruins of the castle had emitted that strange noise that came with that blast that crossed the whole forest, alerting all its inhabitants. You needed to know what happened, but now you were alone... and afraid. Who were those people? You had sworn humans had left long time ago, before the appearance of those _mechanic_ animals, but it seemed they were back and, as always, they were up to no good.

_That's why we expelled those humans from the village nearby_ , you though. _Humans always bring chaos._

With a mushroom in your mouth, you decided to go for a walk, to kept an eye on your forest. I'm the only one here, no one must enter. You promised yourself.

But it seemed as if your promise had been broken too suddenly, as a quiet noise made you stop. _What's that?_ You tried to follow that noise, that almost inaudible noise that was quite similar to a mosquito's. So you stood there, next to a tree with an empty trunk, looking from your left to your right, but nothing. Then, the noise moved and you realised the sound was coming from over your head. And you saw it.

_What is that?_ You repeated as you focused your eyes on that red mechanical bird. It was from the people of the castle? You didn't want to know, you only knew you needed to do something. _They can't find me_.

You concentrated, it had been a while since you last used your powers. The forest still had life, so you could do it. It was not impossible.

You closed you eyes, finding your own magic inside you and opened them again. The magic had taken control of your soul, your now rainbow-like eyes showed the evidence of your ability. You didn't wait for that thing to continue its way and you started with your first attack, letting roots go from your hands towards your target.

The mechanical bird started moving in circles, making its pursuit almost impossible.

It was not an easy prey, you reckoned, so instead of catching it, you tried hitting it.

But it was moving really fast, and you harden the roots and hit to the air, hoping to knock it down from its aerial track.

_Oh-ho_ , you were going to hit it. You would make sure of it, you promised yourself as you realised too late that the bird was going too fast towards your head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys... Something's happening”, Sam alerted as he was looking at his touch screen.

“What does it mean?”, Natasha asked as she went to look at his left bracer too. Steve stood alert.

“We're definitely not alone”

Natasha's eyes travelled from the screen to Sam's face. He was too focused on what was happening to Redwing. “What?”

Suddenly, the screen turned black.

Redwing had been captured.

And a painful scream resounded inside the whole forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily, Sam had managed to see where Redwing had fallen before the screen turned black. Without thinking, the three of them immediately went to find the drone. Soon they found it, in the middle of a clearing surrounded by some trees. At the same time they paid attention to their surroundings, they approached slowly, waiting for a threat to appear.

There was nothing, silence covered the whole place. They continued approaching, stepping on dead branches and leaves. The only sound came from their steps.

Sam bent down in order to reach for Redwing, which laid there with some scratches. He took it with both hands and then it happened.

An almost silent move alerted Steve first, but he wasn't fast enough. From one of the branches of a tall tree fell a being.

You didn't _fell_ , though, your target was too obvious. It was an attack.

With a shout, you came down on Sam, whose hands were busy with his drone. He couldn't be alerted by Natasha, everything happened too fast.

You just didn't think about the consequences of your actions, you just wanted to do something, so you _landed_ on his back and part of his head. It was the first time you fought someone like that, who were they? Why were they dressing like that? You didn't care, as your only thought was to try and knock that man down. With trembling hands, you covered his eyes, Sam was astonished, also shouting. His team only looked at the scene. Although they didn't see any danger on that woman, they knew they had to do something in order to help their friend who was running in circles making an attempt to shake her off. The woman's scream tried to compete his own.

Given other circumstances, Steve could have found the situation amusing, but the thought of Hydra brought him back to reality. With the help of Natasha, they managed to separate them and with a decisive hit you were knocked down.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up with two bumps on your head was not a pleasant situation. You didn't know what hurt the most: the crash of that mechanic bird against your forehead or being hit by those strangers.

Slowly, you sat down on the floor and looked at your surroundings. There they were, the three of them looking at you as they frown and folded their arms.

You waited for them to speak up.

“Who are you?”, asked the man with the shield.

Though you understood nothing. What did he say? Your confusing look as you tilted your head attracted Nat's attention and decided to intervene.

“Don't you understand us?”

Though you could tell she was trying to say.

“Non?”, you answered. And she understood.

_Non._ What language in Central Europe used the word _non_? She tried with something similar.

“Mă înțelegeți?” _Do you understand me?_ She tried with Romanian, as this country was not so far away.

You doubted for a moment, not understanding despite that word sounded similar to the one you knew.

“Intellěgō?”, you replied with one word. _I understand?_ , hoping she could.

Natasha was surprised indeed. “I can't believe it”, she whispered.

“What?”, Sam talked for the first time, never averting his eyes from you.

She looked at the two of them, from Sam to Steve.

“She might only speak Latin”

 

* * *

 

Having the woman called Natasha as a translator made it much easier for you to understand that they weren't the enemy, and they introduced themselves. They also assured you they didn't consider you any threat.

You had told them you were afraid because it was the first time after centuries you had met humans in the forest again. “Centuries?”, asked Sam still in awe.

His piercing gaze made you feel strange so you opted to let your eyes to meet his and smiled at him, that was when he coughed and looked away.

“She said she is the last _forest spirit_ that leaves here”, she explained.

“Where's the others?”, inquired Steve.

“She just said they left because the forest is dying. And there's nothing they can do”

“What about her?”, Steve insisted.

He waited for you to talk to Nat before she could tell him.

“She has nowhere to go”

Her explanation was followed by an explosion. Your eyes widened and stood up immediately from the floor. The others kept still and assessed the surroundings.

“They are here”, you said to Natasha. “They have entered into the forest”

And that seemed like the beginning of everything. Sam looked at you again and Steve was fast to decide.

“She's coming with us”

You knew the meaning of his words. You knew what they implied. You knew it was time. With tearing eyes you agreed.

It was time to leave the forest.

And there was not time to waste. Moving fast, the four of you found the other end of the forest. With your help, you managed to leave Hydra's agents behind, though the plants that worked as a cage wouldn't resist their counterattack for too long.

It wasn't till you found that machine when you considered to be safe. The _quinjet_ , as they had called it, was one of the _mechanic birds_ , this time, a very big one. It was as big as those dragons in children's tales, those big flying beings that were too different to the _real_ ones.

Soon Steve and Natasha prepared everything to take off and Sam helped you with your seating and seatbelts. It wasn't till you were in the air, heading to an unknown land when they let you stand up and examine the _jet_.

Steve was talking to someone whose voice could be heard in every corner of the jet, explaining his mission and how they had found you. You were with Natasha and looking at Sam, who still hadn't approached you. He sat on one of the seatings.

“He is still upset after that _great_ entrance!” Natasha laughed. You cringed.

He was looking at you but he didn't seem angry, so you decided to be the one in making a move.

You went towards him and he tensed up. He didn't expect what you did afterwards.

After moving closer, you stood in front of him. You didn't let him talk and bent down slightly in order to kiss him on the cheek. Sam blushed.

“Mihi ignōsce”, you almost whispered.

“What did she say?”, he asked, also in a whisper.

“She is sorry, she's apologising”, Nat replied.

You waited for his reply. It didn't took him a lot, as once he was told what you meant, he raised his right hand and softly put it on your cheek. His gentle touch paralysed you for a moment, but you followed his hand and your head leant on it. You closed your eyes, enjoying the moment.

“It's fine”, he said.

Humans were odd, you thought, but you felt safe with them. They made you feel cherished. And this man, Sam, reawakened something inside you that had been latent for too long.

 

* * *

 

The doors of the quinjet opened and a man stood in front of it. His patched eye attracted your attention.

“Y/N”, he said. It seemed he was the man Steve had been talking to during the flight.

The three of you approached him, unthinkingly, you got close to Sam, whose hand you tried to find. He didn't hesitate and took it.

The man in front of you smiled faintly.

 

“ **Welcome to the Avengers initiative** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what I have written... I JUST DO NOT KNOW!!!!


End file.
